unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Grandrize
Ian Grandrize (イアン・グランドライジ Ian Gurandoraiji) is a White God Slayer and an S-Class Mage of the second strongest Guild in Isvan: Spade Kings. Appearance Ian is a tall, albeit shorter than his brother, young, lean, and well-toned young man. Ian is blind in his right eye and, as such, prefers to keep it closed. Running through the center of his eye is a thin vertical scar, and another one lies just above it, cutting through his eyebrow. Ian's unkempt blonde hair is spiky and fringed, with the bangs being parted to either side; the majority being pushed over to the left side, with the remainder hanging down on the left side, making his slitted, dark-blue eye visually pop out. Ian often wears a tight-fitting, sleeveless, black, high-collared zip-up jacket, with which he keeps the collar rolled back at an angle, readily revealing the orange trimmings. Underneath, Ian wears a skin-tight, padded, gray muscle shirt. Around his waist, Ian wears an orange sash. His outfit is completed by black pants, and black boots, adorned with a cross-shaped design imprinted onto each side, roughly where his ankles would be. Personality Ian is Wrath's polar-opposite: rather than being quiet and reserved, he is loud, opinionated, and quite subjective in general. He doesn't hesitate to start a fight, and thinks very little of surrounding casualties in most cases. Ian, however, will never fight around civilians or those uninvolved in his Guild work, even if they happen to be from his own Guild. Ian loves friendship, as he had only one friend growing up, and wishes to make as many so-called "eternal bonds" as possible before he dies. Ian is also very protective of his friends, and, should one of them be in danger, he won't hesitate to put his life on the line. Ian has a rather large, and quite apparent, crush on Ali LeClair, and, as such, finds himself readily agreeing with whatever she has to say, even if the general group consensus suggests that her ideas may not be the best. History Ian, alongside his twin brother, Wrath Zero, were born as the half-Demon children of Kain Zero and Mirai Grandrize. Not long after their birth, Mirai died, leaving Wrath and Ian in Kain's care. Kain, however, was unable to care for the boys, as his Guild work took away from his time with them. Approximately two years after Mirai's death, Wrath and Ian were separated and sent to different families. Ian was sent to live with Kain's longtime friend Adomaro Winters and his daughter, who was just a few months younger than Ian, Maddy. Ian grew up learning the basics of hand-to-hand combat, courtesy of Adomaro's rigorous training. Just after his ninth birthday, when Adomaro and Maddy were away, his (then unknown at the time) father, who imparted upon him the ability to use White God Slayer Magic. Ian then spent the next four years trying to hone his God Slayer Magic to no avail. Adomaro, during this time, revealed Ian's origins to him, who his father was, and where to find him. Ian then left, intent on joining the Guild his father ran: Spade Kings. Not long after joining, Ian revealed to Kain that he knew who he was, and Kain agreed to teach Ian how to control his God Slayer Magic. Kain blinded Ian in his right eye, scarring his face in the process, in an effort to seal the majority of his Magic Power, thereby preventing him from becoming overwhelmed by it. A year after joining, Ian was surprised to witness his long-lost twin brother, Wrath, appear, wanting to join Spade Kings. The two quickly started getting along, and Ian told Wrath of their relations and who their father was. Ian became an S-Class Mage approximately one year before the start of the series, right alongside his brother. Synopsis Beginning Arc Magic and Abilities White God Slayer Magic (白の滅神魔法 Haku no Metsujin Mahō): Ian's specific kind of God Slayer Magic, which involves the usage of holy light. Being a God Slayer, Ian can his specific element, in this case, light, to replenish his strength, even light produced by White Dragon Slayers. The light produced by White God Slayer Magic is holy, and therefore burns any impure substance it touches. Ian can momentarily turn his body into light, allowing certain physical attacks to phase through his body. Rather than being black, like other God Slayer Magic, the light produced by White God Slayer Magic is gold in color. Ian often surrounds his hands and feet with Holy light to enhance his unarmed attacks. Ian, however, like Wrath, has a very hard time controlling the extreme power his God Slayer Magic grants him, and therefore only ever uses his Secret Arts in a situation of extreme need, which is done by opening his scarred right eye, restoring his sight and returning his power to him for a period of no more than ten minutes. Upon release, the scar disappears. *'White God's Bellow' (白神の怒号 Hakujin no Dogō): Ian signature God's Bellow, incorporating light. Ian quickly gathers and releases a large amount of light from his mouth, which takes the form of an extremely wide laser, slicing through whatever non-human matter it touches. *'White God's Burning Knuckle' (白神のバーニングナックル Hakujin no Bāningunakkuru): Ian cloaks his fists in Holy light and punches his target, burning them. **'White God's Burnout' (白神の断線 Hakujin no Dansen): An alternate version of White God's Burning Knuckle, Ian cloaks his fists with Holy light and punches his target, pushing them away with a beam of light, burning them. *'White God's Osiris' (白神のオシリス Hakujin no Oshirisu): Ian gathers a large amount of light in his hands and applies it to a person, healing and/or removing any dark enchanments placed upon them. It cannot completely heal otherwise-irreparable physical injuries, but it can, however, heal psychological injuries, and help those who are suffering from severe trauma. *'White God's Flash Spear' (白神の閃槍 Hakujin no Senyari): Ian creates a long spear-shaped beam of light between his hands and then throws it, piercing through whatever it hit until it makes contact with its target, upon which it rotates at a high velocity, burning them. The spear can also function as a melee weapon for mid to long-range combat. This is Ian's signature spell. *'White God's Nova' (白神のノバ Hakujin no Nova): Ian puts his hands in front of his body and charges a large amount of light before subsequently releasing it as a powerful burst of Holy light that incinerates anything Ian deems "impure"; it leaves anything Ian holds dear or deems "pure" untouched. When used on humans, however, it merely acts as a powerful beam of Holy light that reaps destruction. *'White God's Holy Sword' (白神の聖剣 Hakujin no Seiken): Ian creates a sword made of light to use for close combat purposes. *'God Slayer's Secret Art' (滅神奥義 Metsujin Ōgi): **'Judgement of Light' (軽の判定 Kei no Hantei): An exceedingly enhanced version of White God's Burning Knuckle, Ian covers both his forearms with Holy light, and engages in very rapid hand-to-hand combat with the target, burning them with each extremely-enhanced blow. **'Infinite Purgatory' (無限の煉獄 Mugen no Rengoku): Ian creates a large ball of light in front of his body, from which countless beams of light emerge, surrounding the target, burning them from every angle with their Holy ferocity. **'Rain of Light' (光の雨 Hikari no Ame): A Forbidden Spell, Ian raises his hands into the air, sending many large beams of light raining down on his target(s); such a spell was shown to be able to leave large impact craters where it struck, and people hit by this spell rarely ever survive. Ian's father, Kain, describes this spell as "Judgement from God Himself". Master Hand to Hand Combat: Ian was trained at a young age to to fight in melee combat. He often combines his experience at short-ranged combat with his Magic, using powerful spells to blast away enemies at close range. Immense Strength: Ian is quite physically strong, being able to shatter boulders with un-enhanced punches and kicks. He can also grab his opponents by the throat and hold them in the air with relative ease. Additionally, Ian can punch other Magics with his own Magic-enhanced fists and shatter them to pieces, although, this is thought to be because of the Holy-properties White God Slayer Magic possesses. Enhanced Speed: Ian, although not as fast as Wrath, is quite fast, and is able to cover long distances in short times. He is also able to keep up with people who are renowned for their speed, such as Met Bryus, for a decent amount of time. Immense Magic Power: Ian has vast reserves of Magic Power, even after the majority of it was sealed away by his father. He has rarely ever worn himself out in battle, and, on the few occasions he has, he ended up removing his limiter, releasing the rest of already-vast reserves. Immense Durability: Ian is quite durable, due in part to his immense Magic Power. He can hold his ground in extremely long fights, even in ones that consume a large amount of his Magic Power. Ian can also hold his own against others even more well-versed in hand-to-hand combat than he is, such as Albert Blitz, and even remain standing after being completely battered by the Dark Mage. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:God Slayer Category:Mage